Conventionally, there has been known an in-vehicle navigation apparatus which assists driving by detecting the direction of a line of sight of a driver to recognize an object (a building or the like) seen by the driver, and by providing information on the object or by performing other processes.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2005-24313 describes an in-vehicle navigation apparatus which, even if it has misidentified an object being observed, can easily correct the observed object. The in-vehicle navigation apparatus described in this publication recognizes a voice uttered by a user, such as “What is that?” “What is that building?” and the like. The navigation apparatus, based on the direction of a line of sight of a driver at the time of uttering a voice, determines an object that the driver was looking at.